While most copy devices, e.g., photocopy machines, scanners, fax machines, and the like, include a small picture or symbol showing which side of a document should be face up when inserting the document into the automatic document feeder of the copy device, many users either become confused by the picture or even ignore the picture altogether. As a result, there is a chance that some users may inadvertently copy and/or transmit documents that include blank pages (e.g., a single page, a document with one or more pages wrong-side up, a multi-page document in which some or all of the pages are blank, and the like), and not even be aware of it until receiving a call from the intended destination of the document.